We'll Be Here
by 50shadesofnightshift
Summary: Drew left the bar early and was at Brianna's side before her surgery.
1. Chapter 1

_**We'll be Here**_

 _What if Drew had left TC on his own at the bar and was at Brianna's side before her surgery?_

 _ **Note:**_ _I researched as well as know a person with CF (sadly she's no longer alive.) Most experience delayed puberty and some girls don't get their first period till age 16 even with medical advances._

Brianna had waited so long for this. Still she was more scared than she had been in her life _._ The blur of people and activity around her heightening her fear _._ Drew gripped her soon-to-be dad's arm more tightly.

"Drew, I'm _afraid!_ " She cried, her already difficult breathing becoming quicker and her heart rate rising to dangerous levels. "Daddy, what if I don't wake up?"

Drew had the same fear but couldn't tell her. Without this operation, Brianna _was_ going to die. Soon. With it, there was at least a chance of survival. Swallowing a lump in his throat, he stoked the girl's blonde hair.

'You will, baby girl," he told her, praying he wasn't lying. "Scott and Paul will take care of you. They won't let anything bad happen to you, okay?"

Brianna nodded, tears rolling down her checks.

Drew knew Scott needed to sedate and intubate Brianna now. Scott also realized Drew did not need to see that.

"Bri, look at me," Drew said, taking the child's face into his palms, tears clinging to his eyes. " _I love you._ Dad loves you. You're our daughter. We'll be right here when you wake up."

Syd Jennings pulled him from the room as the drug took effect and Brianna was quickly intubated and rushed to the waiting operating room.

Drew broke down.

Syd allowed Drew and Rick to watch Brianna's surgery for a short time before forcing both of them to wait with her in Brianna's room.

"Neither of you can help her by standing here. It's going to be a long night. If you want to be there for her when she wakes up you have to at least sit down, and not here," she said.

Both men had managed to achieve some state of unconsciousness during that time, they were jolted out of it before the arrival of their daughter on a stretcher. Paul told them she had briefly woke in the recovery room and was stable. Brianna stirred and moaned as she was lifted to the bed. Drew didn't know if she was aware right now but he said "it's okay, Bri. We're here."

When the child didn't respond both knew the anesthesia hadn't totally worn off.

"We just gave her something to wake her. When she opens her eyes in a few minutes, she'll be aware. I'll be back in a few."

Each dad held a hand as the girl wake up. The first face she saw was Drew's.

"Dad," she said hoarsely. "You're here. Both of you."

"Of course," Drew said.

"How do you feel, sweetie?" Rick asked.

"I can breathe!" she said, shocked at the feeling.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

 _Three Weeks Later..._

"You don't have to quit your job for me, dad," Brianna said.

"First of all, I can if I want to," Rick replied. Brianna was being discharged tomorrow morning. Rick had decided to take a six month leave of absence to help her settle in. "Two, I didn't _quit_ , Missy. It's called a leave of absence. If I decide to, I'll return then."

Both had decided that Rick would take leave till the adoption process was complete, usually that took six months, according to Nina. If it took longer, and likely would because of their sexual orientation in Texas, then Rick would take more leave. He was no longer going to be joining SWAT on calls. He was sticking to being the training instructor. A nine to five job so he could be home with Brianna at night. As an instructor he had summers off. There was still some of that time left before the six month leave started. Drew had worked all night and was asleep at home. Rick had showed some photos of her new Narnia-themed room with trees on the walls and green shag carpet. She really liked the loft bed with the staircase (with a rail at Drew's request) on the foot to walk up. Father and daughter shopped online earlier after Brianna's PT session, letting Brianna pick out some lamps, her desk, an armchair and bedspread. After school shopping for supplies and clothes, that included a laptop and tablet, the first place Brianna to go was the book store.

Even with her new lungs, their daughter still had Cystic Fibrosis.

And because of this, the thirteen year old was experiencing delayed puberty. Brianna told Shannon she didn't mind this, she had heard from girls at school that periods were "horrible." No doubt her dads didn't mind this either. She was looking forward to being a normal kid without those discomforts for a while.

The family's first day home was quiet on purpose. The three hung out at home and Brianna explored her new house and backyard.

"This is so _cool!"_ She said jumping on the trampoline.

Neither had wanted Brianna to find out so soon that one of her dad's parents had disowned him when he came out and decided to marry the man he loved. But she did when the girl asked when she was going to meet Drew's parents. Brianna had face-timed a lot with Rick's parents but never hadn't heard anything about Drew's. She figured if they weren't alive he would have said so.

"That's not fair of them, daddy!" Brianna said. "They shouldn't treat you that way."

"I know, Bri. But there's nothing anyone can do about it," Drew told her. "But you know my sister agrees with you. Claudia will be here soon. Dad's parents will be here tomorrow."

"Are they staying here?" Brianna asked excitedly.

Rick's parents Olivia and Trent had booked a room at the local Marriott but would give it up for their granddaughter if she asked. Their home had plenty of space.

"You can ask them. I'm sure they would over a hotel," Rick said.

Brianna and her aunt hit off immediately.

"She's so _you!_ " Claudia said after Brianna was asleep. "Except she's awesome," she teased the men.

Claudia realized that there had to be something about this child, before she even met her, to bring out such emotion in her brother so soon. Yes, Drew was always an emotional and deeply caring person and he always wanted to be a dad. Still it stuck her as odd he and Rick talked of wanting to adopt Brianna days after meeting her, when her foster mother was killed. Claudia couldn't describe what that something was but she could see why Brianna had such an affect on them. She hoped just as much the adoption would go through.

If it didn't and they couldn't keep Brianna, Claudia would fight to adopt her herself.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three**_

Brianna knew too much for her age.

Along with way too much about sickness she knew all too well that the two men she called "daddy" and "dad" could be prevented from adopting her and worse she could have to go to another foster home. For now, Nina had assured her she was staying put until Drew and Rick's petition to adopt her went before a judge. It was dependent on whether they happened to get a liberal judge who would follow the new law and not try to find a loophole to deny the adoption. Either way Nina was going to do everything for Brianna to remain in the couple's care. Even with her transplant finding a family willing to look after her long-term was a task. Nina had been fortunate to locate Avery, Brianna's late foster mother. Finding Drew and Rick was a miracle. She had never seen the child so happy, not even with Avery. Brianna was aware now that Avery had wanted to adopt her, and that in the helicoptor that fateful night Avery made Drew promise to take care of Brianna because Avery knew she wasn't going to survive. The option of Claudia Alister taking Brianna if the couple's hopes fell though was a very plausible one; even the most consecutive judge here was open to single foster moms. This option would allow Brianna to still have the two men in her life.

Brianna's new school wasn't far from home. It was a smaller private school, safer for her compromised immune system. The school was non-denominational and liberal. Brianna had been on the school's website, she didn't like the fact the school had a uniform but at least she could wear pants and not a skirt if she wanted. She wasn't tall but the school had a basketball team Brianna hoped to join when she was cleared to. At the moment she was excitedly waiting for her nana and papa for the first time. Rick was picking them up at the airport.

"You know, this is only the third time I've ever met your grandparents in person," Drew told her.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Me and your dad haven't got the chance to visit them yet. They visited us for Christmas and Thanksgiving last year but Vermont is pretty far. Maybe you and dad can go there for Thanksgiving this year," Drew said, realizing he'd likely have to work.

"Nuh-uh," Brianna said. "I want _all_ of us to go on the trip."

Drew smiled. "Have you ever been on a plane before?"

"Nope. Only on really long car rides."

"Well, you're in for a treat."

Brianna greeted her grandparents with a big hug. The girl they had skyped with so often was smaller than they thought. They bought her a set of balloons, a big plush lion and a hardcover _Narnia_ boxset. Olivia had never seen her son happier, even when he married Drew. Over dinner Brianna talked about wanting to see the whole Zoo once she was stronger. She wanted to walk it, not go in a wheelchair. She said her physical therapist said that horseback riding would help her strength and she was going to try lessons.

"We'll pay for those," Olivia said.

"Mom, you don't have to. We were going to do that." Rick said.

"Oh, hush," she said, smacking Rick's hand. "I'm still your mother. Don't argue with me."

Brianna giggled.

Trent and Olivia cancelled their hotel reservations to stay the rest of the week with their son and his family. Drew had to work shortly after dinner, neither Trent or Olivia batted an eye when Rick kissed his husband before he left. Trent told his son "if I can kiss my spouse, you can kiss yours."

Drew kissed Brianna goodbye and told her not to stay up too late with her grandparents.

"We have plans for the morning," Trent said. "We're all going fishing, if you're not too tired."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four**_

 _I had to write this after last night's episode...I'm pissed! All I can say is the writers better fix it next week and not drag it out till next season!_ _Why did they keep using Drew for heartbreak and drama?_

Rick's parents had been gone less than a day when the trio got gut-wrenching news.

Brianna's alleged biological father had suddenly come forward and wanted full custody. He claimed he didn't know about Brianna until six months ago and had been looking for her ever since.

 _How fuckin' convenient_ , Rick thought.

Worse, this man had a chance in court even after _fourteen_ years and regardless Brianna's wishes. It was up to a judge. The thought of leaving Drew and Rick and going to live with a stranger was making her hysterical. She never doubted the couple would fight for her but she knew they didn't have a chance in court.

She was angry, too.

Not at either at Rick or Drew, they had never lied to her; They desperately _wanted_ to adopt her but whether they _could_ or not was a question. Brianna was angry at herself for letting herself believe that this dream could have happen. The only thing that could stop this nightmare was the DNA test Nina had managed to get the court to order. Brianna had briefly met with Justin, the man who claimed to be her father; she told him she didn't want to live with him. She didn't believe he never knew about her. She only had four more years before she wasn't a kid anymore and she wanted to spend those years with Drew and Rick.

"Even if a judge does force me to live with you, _you're not my dad and I'll never call you that!_ " She told him angrily _._

The long-haired man was shocked at Brianna's angry reception, she had only known her parents about the same amount of time and she thought they were great. He thought the girl would been happy to see him. Brianna was his "little girl" after all.

"I'm _not_ your little girl!" She hissed. " _Don't call me that! Don't touch me! I hate you! Why can't you just LEAVE–ME–ALONE!"_

* * *

It took seven days for the DNA results to come back.

Seven days of which Brianna alternated between having panic attacks to breaking down in sobs out of the blue. Nina didn't get the test results till ten at night but she believed the court's ruling was worth the late hour. The man listed on Brianna's birth certificate was _not_ her biological father. He had no say in her case. The judge also terminated the rights of Brianna's unknown biological father and ruled the adoption could proceed. She also ordered this Justin write Brianna a letter of apology for disrupting her already fragile life.

And then leave her alone.

Drew woke Brianna up and put Nina on speaker phone and asked her to repeat the news.

"Am I dreaming?" She asked.

"No, baby girl," Drew told her. "You're not. I'm sorry we put you through this."

" _You_ guys didn't," Brianna replied. "You never lied to me. You always kept your promises. I was never mad at _you_. I was mad at that _Justin_ and what he was trying to do. And I know you guys would fight for me."

There was something else Nina told the oouple that They didn't tell Brianna. Why the court granted a DNA test request so fast.

Why he wanted Brianna now, she didn't know. Justin likely lied about not knowing about knowing about Brianna but Justin's long-time girlfriend, who _didn't_ support him gaining custody, called Nina and said _ten years ago_ he heard about Brianna and told his girlfriend "she's probably gonna be dead in a few years. Why bother?"

There was more. Justin then went to be tested for the CF gene, because it had to come from _both_ parents. The test was negative. Even without DNA, he _couldn't_ be Brianna's father. Justin's girlfriend was glad Brianna could heal now. The main reason Justin made an attempt for the girl now was the benefits he thought he was receive for Brianna's on-going medical care. If by some legal "miracle" Justin was awarded custody without a DNA test. Justin's his girlfriend planned to be in court, all right.

To testify on Brianna's behalf, how the girl shouldn't be placed with Justin and be allowed her to be adopted.

"For Justin, this was about him. For me, as much as I love him, this was about a child. She doesn't deserve to be forced to live with him," she said.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Five**_

 _I'll continue to write this storyline happy ending style...because I can!_

Those eight days had shaken Brianna to her core. She might indeed be too old for it but Brianna still couldn't sleep without Drew or Rick beside her. Seeing the additional emotional torment Brianna was put through made them so mad. Nearly bit of security they had been able to build with her the past few months was gone. There was little doubt the child would now require counseling. They would inquire about that in few days. The adoption hearing was scheduled again.

They could kill Justin for that. But that wouldn't help their case. Both had to keep silently telling themselves they had Brianna, that was the most important thing. Nina had assured the girl that her seeing a therapist–considering what she had experienced, wouldn't hurt the upcoming adoption.

"The judge knows it wasn't Drew and Rick who upset you. He'll know that when they found out they fought even more for you and to protect you."

Six months of therapy might heal the damage done and everything would be as they were by the date of the hearing. Despite teasing Rick about quitting her job for her, Brianna was now glad he did; she liked having him there when Drew went to work. She did have some anxiety when Drew left at night now; but she knew from experience how good he was at helping people who needed it. And she knew he would come home to her in the morning.

"I wish I could fall asleep on my own," Brianna sighed at bedtime. "I'm fourteen years old for goodness's sake!"

"I know," Rick said, kissing her forehead. "You will again. Now, where were we?" He said, flipping open _The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe._

* * *

"Nina's gonna call about a therapist tomorrow," Drew told Kenny.

"How's Brianna doing?" Kenny asked.

"Well, she's eating again but she's still pretty anxious."

"That was a cruel, dumb-ass move by him, man. No 'good man' messes with a child's life like that. I can't believe he expected a warm welcome after _fourteen years._ " Kenny said. "I hope he doesn't show his mug around here. I don't care if this is the ER."

"Yeah. Topher knows better than to let _me_ treat him."

"But Brianna knows she's your daughter for always?"

"She does. We both tell her that a million times a day."

"Bri, it's _okay."_ Rick told the child for the hundredth time. "We know you didn't mean to hurt our feelings, you were upset. We were, too. And scared. Adults get scared, too, you know."

"I know. But I saw Daddy's face. I should have known that he was just as shocked and upset as I was. He had no idea Justin was going to show up and try to get me. I keep seeing his eyes when I said "you guys lied to me" when you didn't. I hurt daddy by saying that," Brianna said, tears coming to her eyes. "I made him cry."

"Sweetie, you didn't. Daddy was very upset and scared. He _wanted_ to explain everything to you, tell you he loved you and we were going to fought for you. But since we haven't officially yet adopted you yet, there's rules, that none of us like, that Nina has to tell you stuff and we're not allowed to."

"That's dumb!" Brianna said.

"I agree," Rick said. "But no one can know that."

"So, daddy's not mad at me? Are you sure?"

"One hundred percent sure, sweetie. He just wants you to feel safe again. Do you know we never stopped loving you for _one second_ , right?"

"I know. But the thought of someone taking away is there again. That's why I'm scared."

 _Fuck you, Justin Wilson,_ Rick thought.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter Six**_

One week later Brianna sat in the courtroom with Drew and Rick.

The judge told her that her life of living without a family were over.

"I know you went through something frightening recently. I'm sorry for that. But those men are now your parents, to everyone. Including this court. No one can take you away from them. Do you understand?"

Brianna nodded, happy tears running down her face.

"Yes. _Thank you!_ " She said softly. Brianna grabbed Drew and buried her face in his chest. With her other hand, she reached over and grabbed Rick. "Can we go home now?" She asked.

The fourteen-year-old loved her new name, Brianna Angel Alister-Lincoln. She hadn't practiced writing it yet because of everything that happened with Justin Wilson. Now with her new birth certificate in hand, she would. She face-timed her grandparents on the way home and showed them the document.

"It's _over!_ " She exclaimed. "He can't take me away now!"

Tonight Brianna decided she would try going to bed and sleeping by herself; maybe not on her loft bed but on the pull-out futon bed that was on the other side of the room. It would be easier for her fathers to check on her that way without waking her in the process. If that worked out, she would go back to her beloved loft bed. It was still sinking in that she was in her forever home and no one could change that.

* * *

Brianna's adoptive parents were relieved that their daughter could _finally_ enjoy what was left of her childhood without wondering who was going to take care of her from one day to the next, and with more luck, her new lungs would continue accept _their_ new home. Despite her teenage years, Brianna's condition and long road to recovery required someone to look after her; something Justin had refused to acknowledge. Before the DNA results, Justin had told his attorney in front of Nina that Brianna's medication, frequent check-ups, and therapy was "complicated" and "time consuming." There "had to be some way to tweak it," so _his_ life was "easier." Justin said to his lawyer he worked long hours. Brianna was old enough to look after herself for extended periods of times. Nina realized alone could prove Justin to be an unfit father, if it got to that. No wonder Justin's lawyer was _desperately_ trying to get Justin shut up. Communication in an open hospital hall was not privileged. Still a judge could offer him a bunch of in-home services to preserve the girl's health, but not her emotions, if it was decided he should have custody. Drew and Rick weren't the only ones who breathed a sigh of relief at the DNA results.

Brianna was a total daddy's girl tines two even if other children her age might tease her for being attached to them; at this age children normally bucked their parents' affection in public. Brianna didn't care, she liked it; she had fourteen years to make up for. And realistically until the girl's immune system got stronger Brianna couldn't be around that many people, so who else was ahe was supposed to hang out with?

The trio had a movie night with popcorn and chocolate ice cream to celebrate. They all agreed that _Alice through the Looking Glass_ was creepy.

"I never liked the Disney version but this one is worse," Brianna said. "At least that was cute."

"What did you like better, the singing flowers or the white rabbit?" Drew asked.

"The smoking caterpillar. It was pretty cool how the smoke spelled out the words. I know it's a costume job but the nurses kept saying Johnny Depp is so handsome. I don't see it," Brianna replied.

For the record, neither did her dads, ever.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter Seven**_

 _From the looks of last night's finale, I'm hoping I'm wrong but my guess would be The Night Shift could be over. [Insert sobbing noise here] But my fav couple got their girl so if it's the end, I'll cope! :( I'm omitting the hospital purchase by Paul's father and the Syria explosion._

Brianna's physical therapy was paying off. She was strong enough to walk a short distance, something she hadn't done in months. There was a swing hanging on a tree branch that she looked forward to trying once she had more balance. Other kids underestimated it but she was so happy to be _home_.

This and being outside for as long as she wanted.

She had never been to her parents' house before she was released from San Antonio Memorial Hospital, either. Though her tests were looking positive, Brianna was going to be tutored at home for the first semester of the school year. The school her dads chosen had agreed to arrange it. The good news was even with all the time she had missed in school, she was going ahead to the ninth grade. With a new school, new name and parents, Brianna felt she could start over without the "foster kid" label.

* * *

"You and dad didn't think about someone my age when you thought about kids, did you, daddy?" Brianna asked Drew, sitting in the background.

"You were a surprise for us, sweetie," Drew said. "But in that closet that night. I knew I wasn't never going to leave you. Daddy was surprised when I called and told him. But when he met you, he knew why I felt that way and felt the same."

The saddest thing was that Brianna had to lose Avery forever. He swore to the dying woman that he would take care of Brianna and Drew Alister never broke his word.

Although he and Rick hadn't sat down and had a serious discussion about parenthood or what route they would take, the night Drew met Brianna he realized instantly she was meant to be their daughter.

"I know, but I mean, you guys got nothin' against babies or younger kids, do you? Some people I lived with really didn't want small kids."

"No!" Drew said, visibly surprised. "We found you, that's all. Why are you asking? Hope to be a big sister in the future?" He smiled.

Brianna shrugged and giggled.

"Maybe."

* * *

Drew's e-mails and photos to his parents, even with the news he and Rick had adopted Brianna had went unanswered. Rick hated his husband's pain but didn't get involved with the situation because Drew had asked him not to. The fact that neither had replied even at the news of a granddaughter gnawed at Rick's last nerve. He had the feeling Drew's mother wasn't _as_ bad as her husband but that wouldn't stop him from giving her a piece of his mind if he could. The "stay out of it" rule didn't apply to Rick's parents. They refused to not say anything to their son-in-law's parents if they ever saw them.

And the elder Lincolns knew what "these people" looked like. They had hurt their sensitive son-in-law and would be hearing about it if they had their way. Everyone was in agreement that Drew's parents weren't meeting Brianna. No one was hurting that child again. Brianna didn't want to meet Drew's parents, they rejected Drew, she was rejecting them.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter Eight**_

Brianna thought her tutor was nice but school at home was _boring_. Now that she was healthy enough to be around more people Lynn Zia had started hanging out the home and the girls were instant friends. When Brianna did start school, she couldn't play basketball yet but the coach had told her she could be the team manager. Even that was exciting for the fourteen-year-old. It was looking as if she would be able to start officially attending school in January. The best news was the teen was strong enough for her goal, a walk around the entire zoo.

"Looking forward to tomorrow?" Rick asked before his daughter went to bed.

"Yeah. Are you sure daddy's gonna be able to go after working all nigtht? I want all of us to go," she said.

"Don't worry about your daddy, sweetie. I think he's more excited than you," Rick told her.

Brianna giggled.

* * *

As expected Drew's Friday night shift was crazy. Several gunshot victims came in, so many that Drew had to operate on a patient because Scott and Paul were in surgery with other patients. He extracted six bullets from the man and had to remove a large part of the bowel, unless a new procedure was developed the patient would have a colostomy bag the rest of his life.

"This guy's not gonna pleased," one of the nurses said following the surgery. "I'd be careful telling him."

Drew learned that patient had a history of violence, hence his current wounds and two other incidents when he had been shot out of state.

"I will. You hear any updates on the other patients?"

"The other guy, apparently his former best friend lost his spleen and probably going to have some degree of paralysis on his right side. The bullets missed vital organs in the girl, she's make a full recovery."

"Sad and good at the same time. Have the cops said anything?"

Drew's patient would be put under arrest as soon as he become lucid. The other man was defending himself and wouldn't be charged. The former was handcuffed to a bed at the moment and under guard by two officers–ones Rick trained so Drew wasn't worried about his safety when he talked to the guy. Sometime later Drew told the angry young man about the outcome of his surgery. As expected Drew was met with insults and vulgar words and an accusation more could be done for him. Drew told to feel free to seek a second opinion.

* * *

"You doing anything to blow off steam today?" Jordan asked before leaving the locker room after shift.

"Going to the zoo with Bri and Rick."

"Oh right! Her first 'adventure' as she told me. Remember to take pictures for us."

Drew grinned. He was excited too. This was a big thing for his daughter and he was so proud of her. She had been pushing herself hard in therapy to get to this point. Even if one of them had to carry her into the house afterwards Brianna would have accomplished her first goal.

The smile never left Brianna's face the entire afternoon even her legs started to get tired near the end of the day and she had to lean on Drew.

"That was so cool," she said sleepily in the backseat of the car afterwards.

"Make sure you send these photos to Jordan," Rick told her. "I know she'll want to hear all about it."

Brianna was asleep by the time the family pulled into their driveway. Her parents seized the moment for a quick smooch.

"Great day, huh?" Drew said.

"You bet. Let's get our girl into the house and settled in. We just might be able to continue this for a bit."

"You read my mind."


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter Nine**_

The two got the chance to make-out in their bedroom while their daughter slept, after Rick laid his head on Drew's chest.

"That was nice," he said.

"And we didn't have to traumatize our teenager," Drew chuckled.

"It's a bit early to do that," Rick smiled. "I'm glad you don't have to work tonight."

"Me, too. That means I can defend my wii boxing championship," Drew teased.

"We'll see, pal."

"I can't believe I actually got to feed a giraffe," Brianna said during dinner.

This was a new attraction at the San Antonio Zoo.

"For sure," Drew said.

"Next time you have to do it, daddy," Brianna grinned.

"Oh really?" Drew said.

"Yeah. Their spit isn't _that_ gross."

"Daddy begs to differ on that. You'll have to work him up to that." Rick had fed the animal too, so he couldn't be called a wuss.

"You're _going down_ in boxing tonight," Drew said, turning to Rick.

Brianna giggled.

 _"That_ one was for the spit comment!" Drew said, winning another round of wii boxing.

Rick scuffed.

"We'll see! The next time we go to the zoo I'm recording it and seein' if you can get giraffe spit on the hand without having that "eww" expression on your face."

"Do you guys have any idea what you guys sound like?" Brianna asked, laughing. "I didn't know the army had lowered the age requirement."

"Who's side are you on, anyway?" Drew asked.

"It _would_ be interesting to see if you could do that, daddy. I don't have much hope for that, either."

"A challenge, huh?"

"Yep."

"You're on. Check the weather."

Brianna sent some of the photos from her zoo trip to Jordan and told her how fun it was. Jordan thought the selfies the girl had taken of her and her parents were adorable. She had never seen Drew so happy. Everyone had seen saw something different in Drew the night he met Brianna. He made it his mission to be there for her 24-7 since then. His and Rick's relationship with her blooming into what it was today. Jordan asked Brianna how her tutoring was going. Brianna said it was boring. She was looking forward to starting "real" school. While she was talking to Jordan, her grandparents from Vermont skyped her as they did almost every night. They surprised her by saying they were coming to visit again next week, Rick didn't know it yet. They were going to call him afterwards. After the whole Justin situation they wanted to celebrate with them. Her grandmother Olivia made a delicious chocolate cream pie everyone looked forward to again.

"Maybe we can all go to the zoo," Brianna said. She told her grandmother about the bet with Drew about feeding the giraffe. "You guys can help judge," she said.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter Ten**_

"Hello mom," Rick said when he answered his phone. "No, you're not _interrupting anything_."

"And there would be anything to _interrupt_ if your son doesn't apologize to me!" Drew said in the background.

"Drew's being a big baby," Rick retorted.

"Then stop teasing him. There's nothing worse than having to sleep next to a grumpy man," Olivia said.

" _Yeah,_ " Drew said, poking Rick. "Listen to your mother."

Rick threw a couch cushion at Drew.

"Did I hear you talking to Bri a few minutes ago?" He asked Olivia.

"Yes. Your father and I are coming to visit next week."

"Great. Don't book a hotel. Bri would love to have you here."

"Just Bri?"

"Oh, mom! You know what I mean!"

* * *

While his parents were there Rick told them about the former foster sibling that Brianna often talked about. He and Drew were contemplating inquiring about the status of the girl named Cori who would now be four years old. Cori had complex medical needs as well. Olivia and Trent asked the men if they were totally sure they could handle _two_ children with such needs–without neglecting their marriage, something that needed to be nurtured for the good of the family. Satisfied the younger couple could, the elder Lincolns said they would support them.

"Either way 'cause we just formally adopted Bri, we can't take in another foster child till the new year," Drew explained. "And it's possible this little girl has already been adopted. If we found that out we'll just leave things alone."

"So Bri doesn't know you're talking about this?" Trent asked.

The couple said no. They were trying to spare her more disappointment until they knew more.

"Lupus in a child?" Olivia asked. "Isn't that rare?"

"Less rare than you would think but still not that common," Drew said.

"It would be nice for Bri to have a sister even there is an age gap," Trent said.

Brianna enjoyed baking and shopping with her grandmother and fishing with her grandfather and dad. To finally have a permanent home and a family who loved her, because they wanted to, not because they _had_ to was an amazing feeling. Still, she couldn't help but wonder if her "little sister" was experiencing the same. She didn't know Cori Reid was less than thirty minutes away living a very different life.

 _This story picks up in_ _ **Together Again**_.


End file.
